Under The Same Moonlight
by miledup321
Summary: Things have been rough for a young man named jason but little did he know that one girl is going to turn it all around ..


This is my first story regarding about … True Love.. it has been awhile since ive wirtten a story so cut me some slack :) and be sure to comment and review about my story so I can fix them and make it better for you all to read ..

Based On A True Story Of My Life

**Under The Same Moonlight **

It was not so long ago since I met scarlet and who would have known that one girl could change how I lived my life for good , I had been enrolled in a school which I heard was a good enough one to change my attitude and "bad" habits because I had been sent to the principal more than you guys could count … my parents had gone through a divorce which in my mind was the cause of my doings …. I have regretted that part of my life ever since …

nobody would take me under their care so I had to live with my grandparents … since both of my parents had given me up...

Freshman year

so here I am walking into the new school and about to start a brand new life , as I was approaching the school doors I saw a beautifull red haired girl with blue eyes came up to me and said "Hello freshman how are you (English Accent)" and in my mind I thought "Holy shit im defenitely out of her league what am I going to do ?" and then …. Scarlet: "ummmm my name is scarlet whats yours and by the way are you okay ? Because I think you "choked" *winks and walks away" I was completely speechless until I heard the bell rang and brought me back to my senses .

Location : School Office

"umm hello miss would you mind checking my class under my name"

Office Lady replied : "oh yes of course young freshman , ummm you are in class 11 B have a pleasant time of studying and good luck for the year jason"

Jason(me): "ah I am very much thankfull for your assistance kind miss … Then it hit me … Scarlet had crossed my mind which was awkward and I asked the office lady for the name Scarlet and which class will she be in this year"

Office Lady : "hmmm young love eyy , well I guess I can help a guy and loosen up some strings" immediately her face turned into a shocking state and she said "ooo your very lucky jason" as she tossed me a paper which confirmed that scarlet was in the class 11 B .

Jason : urrr I umm butt I umm urr never mind!( I took the paper and ran to class as fast a possible)

I was outside the class door … I was grinding my teeth because I could not believe that scarlet was in my class … 5 minutes of waiting and then I worked up the courage and stormed inside the classroom.

Everybody was looking at me with an intimidating face and I thought to myself (whats up with them ? Probably saw something weird) and then the teacher rose up and said "Hello mister jason my name Mister Turnbow and I will be your class teacher for the year so be sure to be a good student because I will treat my students well if they treat me with the exact same kindness … ( with a rather awkward face on him)" I shrugged it off and said " very nice to meet you Mister Turnbow"

Mister Turnbow : "All the same mister jason , hmmm why dont you sit next to young scarlet there" and I froze and looked to where the teacher had pointed … and I saw her .. and as usual choked again :/

Jason : urm I oh ok but um oh alryt then ill just go take my seat now.. and I turned myself to scarlet and saw her giving me a quite sinister look but like sexy sinister look well you get the point .. I sat down and controlled my cool when

Scarlet : hello mister jason isnt it a coincidence that we are on the same class dont you think *shy look on her face , and you do know that were gonna be together for a year ryt …

Jason : in my mind (Owh crap who is this chick she's so staright forward o my god I dont wanna mess this up) and I controlled my cool and inhaled while letting out a response … "ummm yea cool" She hits me at my arm and said "Mister jason are you trying to be cool infront of me ? (with a cute look on her face)" and I said : ummm urrr first of all ouch that hurt and second of all kinda …

Scarlet : hehehe *giggles I wonder why * winks as Mister Turnbow yelled : WHO"S TALKING IN MY CLASS ? And we both looked infront .

End Of Lesson

Mr Turnbow : ALRYT CLASS THATS IT FOR TODAY MAKE SURE YOU STAY HEALTHY STAY SMART AND AVOID DRUGS AND SMOKING CRACK YA HEAR ME ?

Whole Class : Yes Mr Turnbow~

I exitted the the class room and headed my way out of the school when I saw scarlet saying goodbye to her friends and I turn away to go back home through my usual street …

6:30 PM on the way to going home

Jason: Damn its getting dark out here better pick up my pace cuz im craving for grandma's home made family stu ..but I changed the topic suddenly when I heard a footstep behind me going faster and faster and closer to me … I picked up my pace and started to ran when I heard " JASON! Wait up please~" and I was so surprised because that came from hahaha … scarlet .as I started to slow down

Scartlet : *catching her breath … phew jason you can run .

Jason : wait your on the same street ?

Scarlet : well im here am I so I am then *smiles

Jason: *hiding my laugh … but it didnt work

Scarlet : HEY! Whats so funny? *very cute exhausted look

Jason: Inside my head ( shes mad at me again ~ this girl is amazing ) and I walked and walked and walked when I noticed it got silent , and silent is something scarlet is not … so I turned back , I saw scarlet laying down the street and thought to myself Oh shit maybe she worned her self out trying to chase me and I tried to wake her up by shaking her body …

Jason : *Whispers hey~ scarlet~ wake up~ its 7 :30 and we still havent gone home yet pssst … she replied : its your fault *exhausted … I replied : whaaaa? Scarlet : its your fault you made me run so now you have to carry me *she slept … Jason: wow she could even sleep on the street …. *Sigh and carried scarlet up my back … and I talked to her when she regained conciousness Jason: hey scarlet so where do you live …... Scarlet : at home~ *yawn Jason: I mean specificly Scarlet : house no. 15 Jason: hey I live at house no. 16 hahaha :p Scarlet : we have a lot in common eyh jason *sneezed cutely Jason: hahaha why dont you go back to sleep … I heard your parents are out of town ryt so when you wake up youll be laying on your bed okay I promise … Scarlet : Umm k *blushes and closed her eyes

7:50 at scarlets room

I went inside her room and saw how girly it was and laughed when I saw justin biebers posters here and there … and I carried her gently down to her bed and saw how cute she was and beautifull … I started to think about sneaking a kiss but I couldnt but I did anyways :p

As I went closer to her lips I changed my mind and suddenly she opened her eyes and pulled my head to her and we … kissed … I mean really kissed …. as I said goodnight to her … leaving her house with an excited feeling of getting my first kiss ..i went inside my house where my grandparents stood at the living room watching glaring at me saying : Where WERE you young man , you missed dinner child ! And I was like well I was totally brought down by their wrath … GrandMa: Go UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW MISTER !

With no wait anymore I rushed up and took a shower but I dont know why my mind is on scarlet always …. I "googled" it up and it says here that im in love but I refused to admit it … I mean she was just a girl I just knew today ...i dont know if it will last … I slept pretty late because of the thought of her …. sigh but I managed to sleep atlast ….

Stay Tuned for the continuiance of the story Under The Same Moonlight and I have no promises of the date that the next one will be released but stay tuned and dont forget to review and comment and the story and I hope you will like it cuz I took a lot of effort in doing it :s … Special Thanks to Ultimatebudokai3 for inspiring me and made me thought of writing a story :)


End file.
